jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Music Hall
The Music Hall, also known as the Concert Hall, is one of the activities on the First Floor in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain. It consists of two parts, opening the door and the music hall itself. The former segment is designed to teach language arts, while the latter is designed to teach music. This activity doesn't contain difficulty levels. Description To open the door to the Music Hall, the user must discover the ever-changing password by unscrambling four words, which reveal the letters that need to be unscrambled to form the password itself. Bothoveen assists the player here. Once Botley and the user get inside the Music Hall, Polly demands to hear a particular piece of music. However, it turns out that Polly has somehow mixed up the chips and the user must put them in order so the musical piece will play correctly. The instruments include a piano, a cello, a guitar, a French horn, a flute, and a bassoon. Maestro Trombot resides here, and when playing the correct song after the tablet is aligned correctly, he directs an unseen chorus of presumably more robots at the room's far left. A pipe organ at the back of the choir platform is so large that the keyboard must be a separate unit at almost the opposite wall. That can be operated by the numeric keypad on the user's keyboard or clicking any key on the unit. Maestro Trombot conducts the song after playing the musical instrument. It rewards with a Mission Clue or Invention Points. Songs *Yankee Doodle *Pop Goes the Weasel *Row, Row, Row Your Boat *Animal Fair *A-Tisket, A-Tasket *Bridal Chorus by Richard Wagner *Cielito Lindo *On Top of Old Smokey *Camptown Races *Drunken Sailor *Waltzing Matilda *When the Saints Go Marching In *Wedding March by Felix Mendelssohn *The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy by Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky *Bolero by Maurice Ravel *A Frog Went A-Courtin' *Home on the Range *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Shenandoah *Oh My Darling, Clementine *Symphony Number 5 by Ludwig van Beethoven *Frere Jacques? (French) and Are You Sleeping? (English) *Funiculi, Funicula *Sidewalks of New York *Simple Gifts *Amazing Grace *The Blue Danube Waltz by Johann Strauss *Waltz Number 7 by Frederic Chopin Digital manual description 'What's Playing in the Music Hall?' Polly wants to hear music, and she wants it now! If you can play what she wants to hear, she just might give you the Mission Clue you've been looking for. That doesn't sound too difficult, does it? Look for the door to the Music Hall on the first floor of the Mountain Mansion. Is the door to the Music Hall locked? You'll have to decode the secret password by unscrambling words. Click on a letter on the top row of buttons, then click on the button on the bottom row where you want to place it. Click on the button next to each scrambled word for a hint. Bothoveen, the door-knocker robot, will help you along the way. Each word you unscramble on the left side of the door will win you letters of the password on the right side. Once you have all the letters, unscramble the password and the door will open. HINT: The password is related to the words you've already unscrambled. 'The Grand Concert' Now that you've made it inside the Music Hall, it looks like something's wrong with the organ. All the music is scrambled, and Polly wants to hear something; fast! Maestro, the Professor's personal robot conductor, might help. Maestro will play the piece that Polly wants to hear, all the way through. Click on him to hear it again. Click on the button next to each Music Chip to hear the music programmed in that chip. Click on Maestro to hear the piece again, then click and drag the chips into the right order. When you arrange the Music Chips in the right order, you'll earn Invention Points, and maybe even one of those Mission Clues you've been looking for! Quotes Bothoveen *"Please, I'm trying to finish this symphony! But I'll be here if you need help!" *"No need to shout, Botley! I'm here and ready to help! If you need it!" *"I'm not totally deaf, you know! Just let me know if you need a few pointers!" 'Maestro Trombot' *"The music is all mixed up. If you want to hear how it's supposed to sound, click on me and I'll play it for you." 'Botley' *"Click on the music tablet to play that tune." Trivia *This activity and the Painting Gallery are the only ones that don't contain difficulty levels. *There are six instruments to choose from for Maestro Trombot. *The cello is the only instrument that Maestro Trombot transforms himself. *The password on the right side needed to unlock the door is related to the four words on the left side. *Bothoven's namesake is Ludwig Van Beethoven, the German composer. His name is in fact a portmanteau of "bot" and "Beethoven". *If the user attempts to enter the music hall while the mountain's energy is depleted (via a shortcut), the game will crash. Gallery 3 trombot violin.png|Maestro Trombot as a cello 3 trombot conducting.png|Maestro Trombot conducting the song 468.png Videos Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Music (subject) Category:Activities that teach music Category:Activities that teach music (subject) Category:Spelling Category:Activities that teach spelling Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Mystery Mountain